


Let's crash the Firemen's Christmas party

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas party crashers, Derek is drunk, M/M, Stiles has a nosebleed, there is talk of a mate bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: He inspected himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie. He’d opted for the black one that had tangled lights on it. He felt it represented his life pretty accurately, but it also was the right kind of “festive” for a Christmas party.Not that they were having a Christmas party this year. A lot of things had been cut back since the company had been bought by the new owners and it was a major let down that they also put the axe in the most important event of the year in his opinion.That is how they ended up in this hotel all paired up in different rooms, prepping to attend a Christmas party.  A week prior during lunch, Erica, the blonde from sales, had jokingly suggested they get a few rooms, dress up and crash the different parties in a hotel so they could drink and have their own fun and just take an elevator up once they were done partying.
Relationships: sterek - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Let's crash the Firemen's Christmas party

**Author's Note:**

> The company I work at decided to not have a Christmas party this year and this was an honnest to god discussion I had with a coworker. 
> 
> We are big chickens and did not actually crash any party... but I feel we should have.
> 
> Would have made an interresting story to tell...

He inspected himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie. He’d opted for the black one that had tangled lights on it. He felt it represented his life pretty accurately, but it also was the right kind of “festive” for a Christmas party. 

Not that they were having a Christmas party this year. A lot of things had been cut back since the company had been bought by the new owners and it was a major let down that they also put the axe in the most important event of the year in his opinion. 

That is how they ended up in this hotel all paired up in different rooms, prepping to attend a Christmas party. A week prior during lunch, Erica, the blonde from sales, had jokingly suggested they get a few rooms, dress up and crash the different parties in a hotel so they could drink and have their own fun and just take an elevator up once they were done partying.

The table had gone quiet for a few seconds as everyone looked at everybody else, all their faces sporting different expressions. Then they all erupted in a cacophony of voices as they spoke over one another, questions flying around.

_Could they get away with that?_

_Do they have the guts to just walk in?_

_Would they get kicked out of the hotel?_

It was Lydia, the head of finances, who assured them they could, and most definitely would, do just that. They needed to unwind and have their fun, one way or another, so she’d pulled out her tablet and opened different pages linking to the websites of the main hotels around town. She’d then checked each for vacancies and rates and showed the group her findings. Within minutes they had booked 3 double rooms and were left staring at her in shock.

The next few days were filled with nervous energy as they planned their outing and tried to find a restaurant that could accommodate their group for a late diner on such short notice.

They were lucky enough to find a place within walking distance of the hotel that had a cancelled reservation for that Friday, and they jumped on it.

When the week came to an end the group left the office promptly at five and made their way to the hotel where they checked in and separated to go change into their party outfits before going to dinner. They laughed and joked and were excited to put their plan in action so when seven came around everyone was ready to return to the hotel and get their party on.

Lydia suggested that they split and scope out the different reception halls so they could select the one with the best music and bar. He paired up with Danny and they walked away towards the farthest room. The first they stopped at was nixed almost immediately as it was filled with young families. The second was promising but it was too small for them to mingle inconspicuously with the attendees, so they passed on it too. They met back up with Erica and Lydia towards the larger rooms and they exchanged their impressions.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a message from Scott, urging him to meet at the large banquet hall in the opposite wing. He relayed the information to the others and they quickly made their way to the other side of the hotel. Scott, Allison and Isaac were waiting to the side of the hallway, Scott’s face sporting a silly grin while Isaac was hiding his face in his neck. Allison was giggling at her boyfriends’ antics and she quickly filled them in on the reason why the boys were acting so strangely. She smiled broadly as she walked backwards until she was able to point a sign that read “Firemen’s Association Christmas Celebration” with a flourish.

Isaac mock whispered, “There are many beautiful people in there. I vote we try this one.” Scott and Allison rolled their eyes fondly, both nodding in agreement of his assessment. The music coming from the room was a perfect mix of different genres and they could see through the open doors that more than half the attendees were on the dance floor and the others were milling around, laughing and talking in groups. Lydia was the first one to go in, pulling on Aidan’s hand. Kira and Malia followed after a second of hesitation, then Jackson, Ethan then Danny went in. 

He hung back, watching as they disappeared in the throng of people. As much as he had liked the idea of them doing this a week ago, he now felt that they had no business being here. This was not a public event and the fact that the others were acting as though it was ok did not sit well with him. He blamed it on his growing up with an officer of the law. He shuffled a few feet inside the room and leaned on the wall close to the door, observing the comings and goings of the many strangers around him. Isaac was right. There were a lot of good-looking individuals in this group. He people-watched unobtrusively from the back of the room until Lydia came and dragged him to the dance floor.

He slowly relaxed and got into it, enjoying the music and the press of the dancers around him. There were many looks directed their way from people trying to figure out who they were, but no one called them out on their shit, so he counted that as a win. Some people smiled at him and he caught more than one assessing glance from women and a few men. He was somewhat socially awkward, the scrutiny made him blush uncomfortably and he could not figure out if they were genuinely interested or if it was the alcohol making him look good in their eyes. He brushed it off and tried to ignore them, letting himself have fun with his friends.

He eventually took a break and made his way to the bar where he ordered a diet Coke. He found a spot out of the way and sipped on his drink, head bopping to the beat as he took a breather. He’d almost finished his glass when a man he’d caught staring at him through the evening sidled up to him, eyes bright and a big smile on his face. He smiled in return, staring at the stranger’s unfairly gorgeous features. 

The man moved closer so he could be heard over the thumping of the music, and said, “I like your tie”, near his ear. He grinned again and he felt a fluttering in the pit of his stomach. He thanked him then took a sip of his cola, trying to figure out what to say next. The man beamed, and wow. He was so unfairly handsome it made his brain stutter. They regarded each other for a beat then the guy leaned closer, his breath warm against his cheek as he said, “You’re pretty.” He was not prepared for that and he snorted, “Dude, have you looked at me? I’m all lanky with gangly, uncoordinated limbs!” The man frowned in displeasure and he knew he had somehow offended him. He had finished his Coke so he dipped the glass until a few chunks of ice fell into his mouth and he crunched on it while tall-dark-and-handsome’s face did weird things, then settled into a content expression, a small smile etched on his lips and his green eyes sparkled with something he could not identify.

He did not understand what was going on, so he stared, eyes wide as his mouth dried up. He licked his lips and the man’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue. Uneasiness was slowly making its way down into his stomach and he searched the room for his friends and a reason to escape what was rapidly becoming a weird situation. He noticed a tall, dark-skinned man coming their way and he almost sighed in relief. The guy stopped in front of him and nodded then addressed the stranger at his side. ”Derek, I think it’s time to leave. You’ve had enough, buddy.” Derek shook his head and pouted, then whined, “Nooo, I can’t leave now! I haven’t kissed him yet!”, before waiving an arm in his direction and whispering loudly, “He’s so pretty!” 

There was an amused bark of laughter as the newcomer tried to guide him away while giving him a full body scan. “Yes, he is pretty but you’re drunk.” Derek disentangled himself and emphatically shook his head, “I’m not drunk, Boyd, just nicely buzzed.” He grinned dopily and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward a table at the back of the room where they sat down. “My name is Derek. What’s yours?” It was unfair but he could not hold back the note of sarcasm from his voice. “I know, it’s what the big dude just called you.” The idiot was still smiling expectantly, and he slumped in his chair. He replied, “I’m Mieczyslaw”, and waited for the usual reaction that his name usually generated.

Derek blinked owlishly before nodding sagely, then exclaiming, “It’s unique and original. It suits you. I like it.” He huffed in laughter which made Derek beam even more. ”Yeah? Well you’d be the only one. Most people call me Stiles.” The sudden crestfallen expression on Derek’s face was priceless and he felt bad for enjoying it. This whole situation was almost surreal, and he wasn’t sure how to make sense of it all. The music changed and someone hollered, and he turned his head when he recognized Isaac’s cry. He smiled when he spotted his friends in the crowd as they all are their arms in the air. Boyd reappeared with two glasses of lemon water and urged Derek to drink his before being dragged away by a beautiful brunette. He shook his head because Isaac was right; there were a lot of good-looking individuals in this group. 

It’s He was about to take a sip of his own water when he saw a hand creep towards his face from the corner of his eye. He sat still as a finger touched his cheek gently then moved slowly. He figured out after a heartbeat that Derek was tracing the moles on his skin. The man moved closer and slid his finger under his collar, muttering, “Where do they go?”, as he tried to pull the fabric away. He pouted again when he was unable to follow the trail which made him chuckle. He locked eyes with Derek, mock whispered, “I’ve got them all over my body”, and watched as the man’s green orbs widened, the color disappearing as his pupils dilated.

Lydia chose that moment to plop herself in his lap and stare expectantly at Derek, asking, “Stiles, who’s your friend?” The man bristled, eyes narrowing as he tried to seize the competition which was adorable considering they were barely acquaintances. “Hey Lyds. This is Derek.” Lydia noticed that Derek had grabbed a hold of his free hand and had laced their fingers together, if her pointed stare was anything to go by. He felt his cheeks go warm when she raised an eyebrow questioningly. The feeling of having been caught red handed was surprising since nothing remotely untoward had taken place but this evening was proving to be too strange, even for him.

He stared at her, trying to convey that he had no clue, but she was apparently not well versed in silent communication with his facial expressions. He wanted to rub at his face but both of his hands we presently occupied so he threw his head back, stared at the ceiling and sighed loudly. Derek, like the weirdo he was, decided to speak his mind, growling, ”Back off. I saw him first, he’s mine!”

Lydia’s guffaw echoed just as there was a break in the music and it seemed that the whole room turned and gawked at them. It lasted only a second, but he just knew that people noticed the two strangers sitting with the unfairly attractive, if slightly tipsy fireman and doom suddenly loomed over his head. Lydia clambered elegantly off his legs, faced the now angrily squinting Derek and announced, “He likes dick. He’s all yours!”, before sauntering away on her high heels. He watched her leave, torn between amusement and disbelief before a large hand slid around his neck and he went tumbling sideways. The man’s reflexes were too slow to catch him, and he smashed nose first into Derek’s forehead resulting in an explosion of pain in his face. He reared back and felt wetness on his skin. Derek’s horrified expression was blurred by his tears as the man cried, “Oh my god! No! Your tie! You’re bleeding on your tie!” 

He started giggling at the ridiculousness of it all, then quickly dissolved in fits of deep belly laughs when Derek jumped up and started yelling for someone to bring ice so he could save his tie. His glee was short lived as the pain took precedence over his amusement and he groaned in pain. Many things happened all at once; a bag of ice was shoved in one of his hand and paper napkins in the other, Derek was pulling on the buttons near his face, a few people gathered around and all he could think about was that Derek had intended to kiss him. His face hurt like hell, but he was certain he had the most stupidly happy grin on his features. 

It took only a few minutes for his friends to find their way through the throng of people. Oddly, no one was surprised to see him with a bleeding nose. Danny shook his head at him but offered to drive him to the hospital. His eyes were almost swollen shut by this point and thinking was a futile exercise, so he let himself be guided out to his friend’s car where he reclined in the passenger seat with a bag of ice over his face. 

-o-o-

They left the hospital in the early morning. Danny helped him up to his apartment and left after making sure he was able to take care of himself. He downed a few painkillers before stripping down to his boxers and getting into bed where he promptly passed out. He woke up sometime past noon, his head a giant ball of pain, and he slowly got himself up and moving. He gobbled down a bowl of cereal then took care of small house cleaning tasks, taking a quick shower before tossing a load of clothes in the washer. Scott called around five to make sure he was okay, and he found out that Lydia had told them all about her encounter with Derek after he had left with Danny. Scott teased him, asking him for more details about the hot, drunken stranger and he complained that he had not even had the chance to ask the man for his number.

They chatted for a bit and once they hung up, he made his way to the kitchen and grilled himself a cheese sandwich while soup warmed on the stove. He brought his food to the living room and ate in front of the tv, channel surfing for something worthwhile to watch. Nothing grabbed his interest and he soon found himself wallowing in a shallow pit of self pity as he lay sprawled out on the couch. Three episodes of Holliday Baking Championship later and he was back in the kitchen rummaging through his cupboard and pantry for something sweet to eat only to come up empty handed. He added cookies to his mental grocery list, grabbed the half empty contained of Ben & Jerry’s from the freezer and a spoon and returned to his spot on the couch.

The ice cream went a long way to making him feel better, but he still felt miserable and lonely. He changed channels between every other spoonful and eventually landed on a Hallmark Christmas movie. He sighed and settled in the cushions to watch the unfolding fluffy romance. He was down to the last mouthful of ice cream when there was knocking at his door. He clumsily extirpated himself from his blanket, almost falling to the floor in the process, and quickly padded to the door. He unlocked the deadbolt and pulled the door open and almost got hit in the face by a large fist for his effort. He managed to block the hand before it made contact with his already broken nose, yelping “Woah, watch it!” as he sidestepped.

The arm he had pushed away from himself was attached to Derek’s body and he stared in surprise when he recognized him. As much as he had found him attractive in a shirt and tie, the man was positively mouth watering in painted on jeans, tight t-shirt and leather jacket. He could almost feet Derek’s eyes roam over his swollen and bruised features before he winced. His mind was reeling, words tumbling out of his mouth in a jumble as he blurted, “How did…- What are you…”, before remembering he had manners and stepping back inside his apartment, motioning for Derek to follow. “How did you find me?” He closed the door as Derek exclaimed, ”I’m so sorry about your nose.”

He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. ”It’s okay, it was an accident.” Derek rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he shuffled a bit in place. He remembered the bag still clutched in his hand and he offered it to him, divulging its contents, “I got these for you, from that bakery you like”. He took the bag, staring some more and Derek ducked his head. ”Your friend Lydia told me that you’d prefer these to flowers. And she also told me to show up instead of just calling as you wouldn’t want people to see you like this.” 

He cursed Lydia’s perspicacity under his breath but nodded. “Yeah well, tell me you wouldn’t be hiding if you were in my shoes?” Derek shook his head, his mouth twisting at the idea and there was a complex play of emotions on his face. He looked uncomfortable for a few seconds then seemed to accept that he had to say his piece. “I uh…. Well… I wouldn’t exactly know?”

Things suddenly clicked in his mind and he snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation. ”Of course. You’re a Were. It makes so much more sense now.” Derek‘s smile was a bit lop sided as he looked at him expectantly. He felt his own features trying to morph into a smile, but his muscles were still stiff, and he groaned, throwing, “Come on, I need to ice my face,” as he made his way to the kitchen. Dropping the pastries on the table, he dragged the hand towel from the oven’s handle and pulled the freezer door open when Derek asked earnestly, “Can I- would you let me take your pain?”

He turned to find the man on his heels, and he looked up into his inquiring, unfairly beautiful green eyes. He blinked a few times, chasing his wandering thoughts away, and nodded. Derek stepped up in his personal space and cradled his face in his large hands, eyes searching his for signs of discomfort. A deep shudder ran down his spine the moment his fingers touched his cheeks, goosebumps flaring along his skin as pain ebbed away. Derek’s breath hitched and his pupils dilated, a low rumble rattling deep in his chest and they both jerked away from the other in surprise.

Derek whined at the loss of contact and he couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped him. “What the _fuck_ was that?” Derek’s face did that weird thing again and turned red as he carded his fingers through his inky hair. His voice croaked and he cleared his throat, “That- ah…- that was a… mate bond. I guess?” His mouth was hanging open and he was certain his eyes were as big as saucers, but he couldn’t for the life of him find words to express what was going on in his mind. Unless that was because his mind had emptied of any logical reasoning.

It took a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, but he eventually came back online, blurting, “What? What do you mean,” his hands coming up to use air quotes, ”mate bond?” Derek grimaced and was now rubbing his hands over his face, seemingly not wanting to handle this discussion. “It seems that my wolf recognized you as a potential mate.” They faced each other awkwardly then he shook himself and sighed heavily. “I need ice. And lots of coffee. Want one?” Derek nodded and dropped his larger frame in a chair as he popped a filter and grounds in the coffee machine. He then grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer and wrapped in in the dish towel before sitting and applying it to his face. 

Stiles pretended nothing weird was taking place in his kitchen. He sat patiently with his peas on his face, the gurgling coffee maker the only sound that broke the silence between them as he ignored the situation for as long as he could. Derek got up and started going through his cupboards looking for mugs once the drip was done. He heard liquid being poured then the door to the refrigerator opening and closing. A spoon clinked against ceramic before Derek’s voice softly asked, “How do you take it?”

He breathed out slowly, unable to ignore the man anymore, and dropped the bag of frozen vegetables on the table. “Just black. Thanks.” Derek deposited a mug in front of him then sat back in his chair and took a few slow sips. He grabbed his own drink in both hands to warm his fingers and tried to address the situation in the best way he new how. He frowned in his cup, deciding he needed a bit more time to organize his head and extracted the pastry box from the bag. He opened it and marveled at the selection that Derek had brought, noting that they were all his favorites. He took a chocolate filled croissant and pushed the box towards Derek who picked an éclair before flipping the lid close. 

He took a bite and moaned at the flakiness of the pastry and the richness of the chocolate filling. Derek was staring but he didn’t care. He enjoyed every bite he ate then licked the crumbs from his fingers and lips. Derek’s hand was suspended in front of his mouth, his own food forgotten as he followed the movement of his tongue and he knew there was no way he was passing on whatever this thing between them was.

He drank a few mouthfuls of coffee then pointedly turned his gaze to the beautiful man sitting across from him. He tried to smile but his face felt weird and it probably looked more like a grimace than anything else. He opted to use his words to make his point as trying to convey anything with his features was proving to be a futile exercise. He said, “You better take me on awesome dates“, then smirked at Derek’s surprise.

“That’s it? I drop the mate thing and you don’t even bat an eyelash?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, ” He waved a hand to encompass all that was Derek, “have you seen you? I’m not dumb enough to pass up the chance to get all up into your business!” The man sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, looking unimpressed. “What? Do you think a twink like me has any chance with hot like burning people like you?” Derek rolled his eyes so hard he wondered if he saw the interior of his head, then he looked straight at him, saying “We really need to work on the way you see yourself.” 

He smirked, “Oh, don’t worry. I know just how _pretty_ you think I am!!”

Derek blushed, dark splotches appearing on his cheeks and he cackled gleefully when he shook his head and said, “I think I made a mistake.”


End file.
